


Podfic Basics

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic run down and walkthrough I did at request for new podficcers, addressing a series of things they wanted me to cover. 1 hr long crash course in podficcing and Audacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Basics

I made a Podfic Basics Podcast, a sort of crash course in podficcing from start to finish, going over a variety of topics people asked me to cover.

    * Setup and microphones


    * Preparation to record


    * Recording tricks and tips


    * Starting and stopping recording and picking up again


    * Technical stuff


    * Editing: shortcuts, tips, tricks, etc.


    * Saving and exporting files, making an mp3 and m4a/m4b for iPod



  
The file is about an hour long and is a very brief, general overview. Anything I didn’t cover, feel free to ask, or search Help in Audacity. You can also join Amplificathon on LJ, check out their profile page to see who they affiliate with. Podfic Tips is another comm to check out, check the tags before you ask a question, because it’s probably already been asked and  answered, if not, read the rules of the comm and follow them strictly before posting.

Also, I think I said Chapter and Verse program is a cheap, downloadable program? I misspoke. It’s free, which I knew, but I was tired doing this.

[Download mp3 file here](http://www.mediafire.com/?0lqh04cnbh53398)   


 


End file.
